Icy You
Icy You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twentieth of the second season, and forty-seventh overall. HTF Episode Description Another vending machine disaster for Nutty? Can't quite curb your cravings for sweets and such? Watching this episode may help with that! Plot Nutty stands at the entrance of a convenience store, clapping his hands as he anticipates the sugary sweets he is about to partake in. He reaches into his pockets, only to find that he has no money. As luck would have it, however, Lumpy the clerk is preoccupied, his tongue stuck in a hot dog rolling machine. Seeing this, Nutty uses this as an opportunity to run into the store and grab an armful of various candies. As he runs through the store, he comes to a stop when he comes upon a slushy machine. In awe of its magnificence, Nutty drops the candy he is holding and hurries to the machine. He grabs a cup and fills it twice, downing both in a single gulp. Not satisfied, however, Nutty throws the cup away and starts drinking straight from the nozzle of the slushy machine. His vision begins to blur as brain freeze kicks in, though he still seems content. As he attempts to remove his lips from the slushy machine, he finds that his lips have become frozen to the nozzle. He yanks his lips away from the machine, causing them to tear off. He screams in pain and stumbles backwards, unable to find his balance as he has gained a lot of weight from the abundance of slushy he has consumed. He stumbles into a sharp point used for holding bagged candy. This causes him to "pop" and lose the lower half of his body, making him fly around the store, losing organs as he goes. He finally slams face first into the automatic doors and slides to the ground. As he moans in pain, the doors slam shut on his head, crushing it to pieces. Back inside the store, Lumpy, his tongue still stuck in the hot dog rollers, gets to work mopping up Nutty's blood and the slushy he consumed that exited his body. Before the episode ends, Lumpy slips and falls to the floor despite a nearby wet floor warning sign. Moral "Feed a cold, starve a fever!" Blurb A blurb video was released on September 18th, 2015 with these annotations: * BlurB! * This is a play on words... I think it means you're cold * Convenient stores are usually not very convenient * Nutty uses candy as camouflage * Nobody has the heart to tell him we can see him * The scary thing is, those aren't pockets * Where are the hot dogs? * It's good to know you can count on Nutty to rob you if your tongue is ever stuck in a hot dog machine * Nutty can't resist oversized cups * Clean up aisle 4! * EWWW! That is so unsanitary * Brain Freeze POV! * Those are some SERIOUSLY chapped lips * but his teeth look AMAZING!! * Death by popping after drinking slushies is the #2 death in convenient stores * Death by automatic doors is #1 * by a lot * Lumpy is very much a "if life gives you lemons, make lemonade" type of guy * In this case, life gave him a hot dog roller. Good Luck Lumpy! * Too bad it didn't give him better shoes Injuries #Lumpy somehow got his tongue stuck in a hot dog roller. #Nutty's lips get frozen on a slushy machine, and he rips them off in an attempt to pull them off. #Nutty "pops" and loses organs while flying through the store. #Lumpy slips on the floor while mopping up Nutty's blood and consumed slushy. Deaths *Nutty's head is crushed between a pair of automatic sliding doors. Goofs #The positions of the candy on Nutty's body change throughout the episode. #Nutty's googly eye starts out on the left, but when he spots the slushy machine, it moves to his right eye for the rest of the episode. #The door on the ice chest next to the slushy machine disappears when Nutty moves up to the slushy machine. #When Nutty suffers from what seems to be brain freeze, he should not have felt the pain of having his lips torn off or being popped. #When Lumpy is cleaning the floor, his left arm is much lower than it should be. #When Nutty's lips are torn off, he is not overweight, but he is overweight when he stumbles backwards. #The sliding door should not have closed on Nutty (unless, of course, Lumpy messed up with the installation, which would not be surprising). #Nutty is seen carrying a large quantity of snacks in his hands, but when he drops them after he notices the slushy machine, the quantity has decreased dramatically. #When Nutty drops his snacks, a sound is made before they hit the floor. #When Nutty is overweight, he somehow gains two bellies. #When Nutty's head gets crushed, if one looks closely, there is a second body overlapping another. #In one frame when Nutty smiles after seeing Lumpy trapped, his pupils appear before his eyes open all the way. Quick Shot Moment When Nutty's vision starts to get blurry during his brain freeze, there is a brief shot of him with his lips torn off. (This quick shot moment spoils his injury.) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version and the Blurb. Trivia *This is the last episode in which Rhode Montijo voiced Lumpy. He is not officially credited, however, and only has one short line at the end. *Nutty's arm twitches after his body is crushed. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy's antlers never change directions. *One frame from this episode was shown on the 2009 FAQ video of the YouTube show "Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?". *Even though it is from Season 2, this was the first episode of Happy Tree Friends ever uploaded to Mondo Media's channel on YouTube, being their 4th video. *There are no female characters in this episode. *The idea for this episode came from a deleted scene from the episode Keepin' it Reel, in which Nutty was going to be seen in the background drinking from a slushy machine. This is mentioned in the commentary for the Third Strike DVD. *When Nutty has his lips torn, he looks similar to The Lich, one of the characters from the show "Adventure Time". *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Lumpy and Russell in Get Whale Soon, Lumpy in In a Jam, Petunia, Giggles, and Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Lumpy in All in Vein and in Aw Shucks!. *This is the internet episode with the shortest title, having only six characters (letters). * The YouTube thumbnail for this episode spoils Nutty's injury. *The wet floor sign in this episode displays a human instead of the usual HTF character structure. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:2004 Episodes Category:Blurb episodes